shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hao Asakura (Eliskuya2)
during his first life, Hao used his Onmyōdō Abilities while he was able to seal and to turn the pair of oni duo by the name Zenki and Goki into his Shikigami bodyguards while he was reincarnated into the Patch Tribe, Hao would steal the Spirit of Fire, which was an elemental spirit created from the Great Spirit itself. However, as he was reincarnated again so did the Spirit of Fire while Hao had his third reborn, been constantly feeding it the souls of those he has killed off to make it more much stronger. Shamanic Techniques Onmyōdō Hao's original abilities as Onmyōdō Sorcerer from his first life give him full control over the elements and divination powers. He is not only able to manipulate the five elements of nature. which were fire, earth, wind, metal, and water materially but also shamanic ally as shown when he converts the Spirit of Fire's essence into water. Early History First Life At a ceremony for exorcising the capital of two Onis, making them disappear. Despite their aides claim that they should flee, Hao decided to surpass anyone by defeating the Two Onis, using them. In the five years, the people were quite amazed by his skills Second Life Hao then chose to be reincarnated as a Patch Tribe member, the ones that organized the Grand Shaman King Tournament, and then he later he would steal the Spirit of Fire from the Patch tribe. During this time as a Patch. with his new guardian ghost, Hao conquered many great enemies with such ease, including the legendary four Seminoa Warriors, who heard his goals decided to stop him. As a final result, several generations later Silva Niumbirch was born from the same lineage of Hao. Third Life his grandfather, Yohmei Asakura talks about the new plan of Hao while discussing how would Hao would easily be reborn and it was decided that night that Hao should be struck down upon being rebirth. However, when Yohmei summoned forth his guardian ghosts were about to strike the infant he was shocked, while Hao opened his eyes and was able to summon the Spirit of Fire while the Spirit of Fire throw a large position blast of fire at Mikihisa while Mikihisa was trying to summon his two guardian ghosts to protect Yohmei but the large blast of the fire got Mikihisa getting burned in the progress while his grandmother and mother watch in shock while Hao then told his mother, Keiko, he would be back for his twin brother yet he was surprised to be reborn yet he told her he would be back to rule the world and he would come back for his brother as he laughed while he and the spirit of fire vanished in the night. Before The Timeskip Shaman Fights in Barrel Volcano Hao is first seen while watching Renton Michael Thūrwolf Jr. and Sharona De Vil Rhodes's battle, smirking and commenting and noting that Renton's shamanic powers were slowly growing and said the winner will definitely be a great obstacle in the near future. Hearing the News he was at a local spa with a few of his henchman while surprising hearing about Eliskūya's new progress while relaxing at a hot spring, while he heard about the new second rounds of the shaman fights that had started over again anew at the new shaman grand tournament on the radio. he was quite surprised to meet the new shaman who was kinda like him and would train him in the near future Sumoned by Ayeka Nayru Tearson Character Trivia *Hao's favorite food is Curry Bread with Soy Sauce. *According to Mako of the New Generation X-Laws, over 90% of the contestants in the Shaman Tournament are kinda related to him in some way. *According to Ayeka Nayru Tearson Hao is many shaman fighters in the shaman king universe, Hao is the most utterly feard. while He is feared by Ayeka, Lillian, Millie, and even his student Eliskūya. Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Hao Asakura at Shaman King Wiki, and will depict non-canon elements of the anime series. Thus, this article will only be used in the works of the author unless permission is given by another user. Category:Articles with crossover Characters into fanfiction Category:Shaman Category:Antagonists Category:Eliskuya2